Regret
by HudgensS.efrOnX
Summary: He needed something new. He needed her? ONESHOT TroyellaX


**AN - This OneShot just came to me, It doesn't have anything do to really to anything else I've written. **

**It's really just an M-rated practice Story :)**

**ENJOY**

Troy was bored, bored of his relationship. He'd been with Sharpay since Middle School, best friends fallen in love, but that was the only problem. He loved her, but he wasn't in love with her, he didn't know what to do. Things went from bad to worse for Troy as Gabriella came along, Gabriella Montez naturally beautiful Spanish beauty.

When she came to East High, it just made things worse for Troy and Sharpay, unkown to Sharpay Troy couldn't stop thinking about Gabriella, the way she blushed and tilted her head down when she got embarassed, when she laughed the way her hair bounced, he had fallen for her and he hadn't even spoken to her. He knew he couldn't, he knew if he spoke to her he wouldn't be able to control himself, he knew he would end up doing something...he certainly wouldn't regret it but Sharpay, she would make him regret it.

Unfortunately for Troy, Ms.Darbus he could really kill her right now. A pairs project, on Romeo and Juliet guess who he's been paired with. Oh yes, Montez. Troy smiled widely when he heard their names together, sitting down with her looking back to see a glaring Sharpay he knew he would need to focus, on Romeo and Juliet. After one lesson with Gabriella preparing their project all Troy's worries went out the window, as soon as she spoke he realised the true meaning of Love at first sight, he noticed how shy she looked and acted, he loved it. Then he noticed the not-so-shy side to Gabriella, as soon as they got into a conversation he felt another girl came out, a girl he couldn't wait to get to know.

Troy nervously rang the doorbell to the Montez household, after a long hour talk convincing Sharpay that he was only going there to finish up the project, which was what he and Gabriella had arranged, but he had a feeling that that hour long conversation was to convince him. As Gabriella opened the door, Troy's mouth dropped taking in her appearance, short shorts with a black tight T-Shirt with her hair up roughly and no make-up on she looked amazing to him.

"Come in Troy." She said excitedly, Troy just dumbly nodded smiling and followed her up to her room.

It was now 5.35pm, they had spent the last hour working on their project and were now sprawled out on Gabriella's floor in a comfotable silence with various books and papers around them. As Troy finished up his last sentence he looked onto Gabriella who was laying on her front her face concentrated on the paper and pen in hand, he smiled as she brought her hand up to pull a peice of hair away from her face. She looked up noticing him staring.

"Whaat?" Gabriella said laughing, without another word Troy pushed himself onto her kissing her roughly, to his suprise she didn't pull back and threw the pen off her hand with her hands circling his neck bringing him closer. They were now on the floor with Troy on top reaching to pull her top off, suddenly stopping he said.

"..I'm so-rr-y." He stumbled out realising what he'd just done. He started to pull away only to be brought back down by Gabriella again.

"Don't be." She whispered to his ear, with that Troy's face formed a very large grin before long they were back making out for a good few minutes before coming up for air as Troy pulled off Gabriella's top as she reached for the hem of his shirt. As their top's were flung somewhere across the room along with most of their clothes leaving them in their underwear on Gabriella's bed Troy took a minute to take in the beautiful goddess before him.

"Your beautiful." He said moving his hands down her curves as Gabriella his her head with a blush, he noticed this smiling and kissed her around her jaw line following down her neck as he got more and more turned on by the moans escaping Gabriella's lips. As she pulled down his boxers setting his erection free, Gabriella's bra was unclasped and sent on the floor as Troy kissed around her breasts her breathing got more and more hicked. As Troy kissed down Gabriella to her pants he slowly brought them down her slim, long legs bringing his head back up he licked his lips at the hot, wet juicy pussy laying before him. He looked up to her for permission as she gave him a quick peck for reasurrance as Troy brought his mouth down to her.

Gabriella bucked her hips as she felt Troy's warm breath on her cilt, as he started to lick it up and down, plunging his tounge in every so often Gabriella began to hold onto his hair sliding it through her fingers as she moved in time with his tounge. As she felt herself cumming she breathed out.

"Immm cummm-"

"Come baby" Troy responded huskily against her skin and with that Gabriella's juices opened into Troy's mouth as Troy began kissing everywhere gulping down her juices which he thought tasted gorgeous. As she brought him into another kiss she whispered seductively into his ear.

"I need you." Without another word Troy was back ontop of her in position with a condom in hand, as he started to tear open the wrapper Gabriella moved her hands their and slowly rolled it on his large manhood. He smiled at her touch and kissed her hard as their tounges fort. He slowly entered her, as she moved slightly she took all of him and he began pumping in and out of her slowly. As Gabriella started to buck her hips he couldn't help but moan out her name, over and over again.

As she felt the need to go faster Troy sped up and pounded into her hard and she took him everytime grinding with him as much as she could. With every movement the bed shook, as it pounded into the wall as they changed positions with Gabriella's legs over Troy's shoulders. They kissed roughly as they felt themselves coming to an end, screaming each others names they released into each other.

Troy pulled out of her breathless as she brought him to her as he wrapped his arms around her, as they caught their breath back they both spoke at the same time.

"Amazing"

"Imaginable" They laughed at each others eargerness and both stopped as their eyes connected and Troy placed a hand to Gabriella's sweating forehead to wipe a peice of hair behind her ear.

"You don't know how long I've wanted to do that." Troy said. Gabriella giggled as Troy smiled upon hearing her and held on tighter to her.

"Me too." She said placing a kiss on his shoulder. As they lay there together with their legs wrapped up together, with sweat glistening off both their bodies they both felt in paradise. As Gabriella dirfted off to sleep Troy pulled up the covers holding her close as he whispered quietly to himself.

"No Regrets." Placing a kiss on her head he drifted off to sleep in Heaven.

**AN - Please Review ...Not really sure how it came out ...just practice !!**

**BTW.I know Gabriella/Vanessa isn't Spanish but I just put it in lolX**

Love**Youu**_xox_


End file.
